The New Team Rocket Recruits
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: A Pokemon fanfic focusing on the newest recruits into Team Rocket...


The New Team Rocket Recruits  
Calamity & Jane  
  
"Oh-ho-ho, all the things I could do.  
If I had a little money in the rich man's world."—Some Lyrics from  
'Money' sung by Abba  
  
Prologue  
  
Giovanni had recently chosen two fraternal sisters who were known in the business as "The Blue Roses", or simply as "Agents 004 and 005". Their origin was unknown, but they were both 17 years of age and very talented Pokemon trainers. The two wanted to be the Masters of Dark and Psychic Pokemon. Thus far, they were doing quite well. In time the siblings would become Pokemon Masters, but they still had much to learn. The two sisters differed in personality but worked together as a team very well. Instantly, the newly recruited agents, one with her royal purple braided hair and the other with her medium length blazing neon pink hair had been ordered on a mission to capture rare Pokemon. Some of the members of Team Rocket were a little jealous of the newcomer's position with their "fearless leader", while others were happy to see new blood doing an exceptional job as most of the members of the crime syndicate were. Domino, alias Agent 009 or the "Black Tulip" as she was often referred to didn't care much for the "Blue Roses". She considered the two upstarts as "perpetual thorns in her side". She fumed with jealousy, vowing that one day her unconventional way of taking care of business would soon make her the Boss's favorite team player in no time flat, even if it meant crushing those meddlesome Blue Roses...  
  
Chapter 1—The Blue Roses First Mission  
  
Calamity was excited. She could hardly believe her ears at what she had heard, but when she felt the wind whipping through her hair on the back of their company licensed motor scooter, she knew that this was her destiny as well as her sister's. "Isn't this incredible, Jane ? We're off to discover rare Pokemon ! I can hardly wait to add to the impressive collection we already possess...", Calamity said, trailing off the road a little. Jane shrieked in terror, her braided pigtails whipping violently in the wind, she frantically grasped her sister's midsection and held on for dear life. "Quit daydreaming, Sis ! Please, keep your eyes on the road ! We're so close to our destination...", Jane gently reminded her sister. Turning her head back to the road, Calamity watched the road and the sisters were on their way to Johto. All the while, The Black Tulip was waiting for an opportune time to strike her nemesis without remorse. How sweet it would be to see their blood soaking the asphalt and covering her white- gloved hands. She could already visualize their agony and hear their screams of torment. This nearly distracted her from exacting her revenge. She was determined to destroy them both. They would be one less obstacle to worry about.  
Johto was absolutely beautiful this time of year and many trainers had come to this place to train, battle and capture rare Pokemon just as The Blue Roses were. Making certain they wouldn't be spotted as affiliates of Team Rocket, they made the wise decision to wear disguises. Almost, as if by unusual fortune, amidst a field of waving grass, the two siblings encountered Pokemon they had never seen before. Among the creatures was the sprite like Celebi. "If we capture this one, Giovanni will flip !", Calamity whispered to her friend. Knowing that Celebi was a grass Pokemon, they decided to use Ninetails against it. Celebi was extremely crafty. It had a counterattack for each of Ninetails fire attacks. Ninetails was caught off guard by one of its psychic attacks and was unable to battle any longer. "Nelly ! My word, hang in there, my dear...", Jane said, kissing her Ninetails' head softly. "She'll be all right. We'll find a Pokemon Medical Center and she'll be back on her feet in no time. She just needs a rest for now.", Calamity said, stroking Nelly's head softly. Nelly became calm and was transported back into her PokeBall. Calamity released her Arcanine Albert to combat the Celebi. Celebi was amazingly strong despite its small size and cute, sweet demeanor. Albert was able to divert Celebi's attention and knock it down without harming it. Calamity jumped up and down excitedly and tossed a PokeBall at the Celebi. The Pokeball caught it, rocked back and forth for a couple minutes and sat still. "Alright, Sis ! Sensational job, Albert !", Jane exclaimed, stroking Albert behind the ears. Albert barked happily, and Calamity commanded him to return to his PokeBall, which he did without question. "So, what are you going to call it, Sis ?", Jane questioned, inquisitively. "I am thinking of calling her Cynthia.", Calamity replied, a brilliant grin upon her face. "It's a perfect name. But, we both must make haste to the city. I want to get Nelly to the Med Center immediately.", Jane reminded. Calamity nodded, mounting the motorcycle and revving up the motor. Jane followed soon after, clutching onto her sister's waistline. In no time at all, they had arrived into the big city and came upon a Pokemon Medical Center. Jane registered Nelly with one of Nurse Joy's identical sisters. Joy's identical sister Joan told the sisters to come back tomorrow when Nelly was healed.  
It was getting late and the Blue Roses were exhausted. Fortunately, they had packed camping supplies to spend the night under the stars. They had pitched their tent and rolled out their sleeping bags, and no sooner had they fallen asleep when the moon rose into the starlight speckled sky. Not too far away, Domino was plotting her next moves. She was almost tempted to kill her enemies at dark, but she considered that to be too low down, even for her. Besides, she needed sleep just like any other human being. So, rolling out her sleeping bag underneath a nearby tree, she nestled into the envelope of cotton fabric, closed her eyes, and chuckled maniacally before falling into a deep sleep.  
  
Chapter 2—Domino's Plan Topples  
  
The next day, the two sisters awoke refreshed and renewed. Janet was pleased to receive her Ninetails back into her custody. The two were still on their mission to find 5 more rare Pokemon. Near Johto there was an ocean that was a prime location for rare water Pokemon. From a rocky precipice, the two siblings angled down to reach the ocean and suddenly heard two gunshots whiz by. Domino was dangling from a support line above the two siblings. "This is for stealing my rightful place with our Leader !", she screamed, firing the gun one last time. The bullet grazed past Jane's face, giving her a tiny cut. Domino's climbing cable began to snap and break and she lost her grip. The gun plummeted from her grip and she followed shortly after with a gut- wrenching scream. Below the mountain were jagged, sharp rocks, and she was headed straight towards them. "Domino ! I'll rescue you !", Calamity said, fishing a rope out of her utility belt rapidly. She lassoed Domino and pulled her back up slowly. Watching their progress, Jane climbed down slowly beside her sister who had Domino tightly wrapped in her lasso. As soon as they reached the ground, Domino uncharacteristically embraced Calamity and Jane. "You two saved my life. I didn't deserve saving after trying to murder you.", Domino said, her violet eyes watering with grief. "We're all family in this business, Domino. We care about each other. You're an integral member to our family.", Calamity answered, wisely. "Right ! What would Team Rocket be without the Black Tulip ?", Janet inquired, smiling brightly. Domino wept with joy and hugged the two tighter. "Thank you two so much. You two, continue what you're doing...I'll return to H.Q. and we'll forget that this incident ever occurred. Furthermore, you are no longer enemies but friends.", Domino said, pulling her hat down a little and heading off into the horizon beyond the ocean. The Blue Roses knew she would find her way back home, and maybe they would see her once again.  
  
Chapter 3—The Frightful Forests of Johto  
  
Without much trouble at all, Jane had caught two rare Water Pokemon. She had caught a Lapris she called "Lady" and a Corsola named "Casey". She was awfully proud of her captures. But, the mission was not yet through. They had 4 more rare Pokemon to discover. Outside of the city they were both headed toward was an eerie forest that was pristine and untouched. "I bet this coniferous forest is simply teaming with rare Pokemon !", Calamity said. "Agreed, but this forest is simply creepy. I'm getting goose-pimples !", Jane said, holding her sister close. "Oh, come on, Jane ! Grow up ! It's not frightening if we're together. Besides, if this area is a spiritual hot spot, we'll be able to find ghost Pokemon and I know you have a soft spot for them !", Calamity said, prying Jane off of her waist. Jane laughed nervously. She knew Calamity was correct. Even though the forest sent shivers up her spine and made her hair stand on end, she knew she would be safe with her fearless sister at her side. If she faced her fears she would overcome them. Then, at last she would become stronger just like her courageous sister.  
With their combined effort and a lot of determination, Calamity had caught a Furret, and Jane had caught a Yanma. The ghost Pokemon Misdreavus was a little harder to capture, however. Jane called forth her Xatu Xavier and ordered him to attack. The adorable, playful ghost Pokemon was clever, but it was caught off guard by Xavier's psychic Foresight attack. Misdreavus was very mischievous, but its counterattacks were no match for a psychic retaliation. The small ghost Pokemon dropped to the grass and fainted. Triumphantly, Jane tossed a PokeBall at it and captured it. "Two Pokemon in one day ! You're a whiz, Jane !", Calamity said, cheerfully. Calamity patted her sister on the back. Both yawned in unison. It had been a long, tiring day and both of them were hungry. Jane agreed that she would fetch the firewood and pitch the tents again to make a campsite for the night in the "Haunted" Forest.  
Calamity prepared the food once the campfire was roaring. The two sisters enjoyed freshly cooked hamburgers. Jane had boiled some ocean water to sterilize it in order to make it potable. After drinking their water and finishing up their hamburgers, the fraternal sisters snuggled into their sleeping bags for a long night's slumber.  
  
Chapter 4—The Hustling Bustling City  
  
All that was left for the Blue Roses to complete their mission was the capture of one more rare Pokemon. This would prove to be the biggest challenge for them. After another restful sleep among nature, the two set off into Johto to search for their last rare Pokemon. Their search led them hither and yon around the metropolis until they came upon an odd set of Pokemon that were painting a mural joyfully. "Are those what I think they are ?", Janet questioned. "Yes ! They're Smeargul ! I must capture one !", Calamity said, finding a place to park the company motorbike and coaxing the Smeargul to battle. Most of them ran away in fear, but one bold Smeargul stepped forward. Thinking a psychic Pokemon would best combat this quaint painterly Pokemon, Calamity chose her Alakazzam, Klein to battle Smeargul. Smeargul wasn't quick enough to dodge Klein's attacks and was easily defeated. Tossing a PokeBall its way, it was zapped into it. "Yes ! I did it ! Finally after looking practically everywhere in this insane city, I captured Smeargul !", Calamity shouted, rejoicing. Janet congratulated her sister, firmly patting her upon the back. The two then rode out of the city, out of Johto and on the way to the hidden headquarters of Team Rocket.  
  
Epilogue  
  
When the Blue Roses made their return to Team Rocket H.Q., there was a huge celebration held. Everyone was praising Jane and Calamity's heroic rescue of Agent #009. Domino herself was pleased that she had escaped death. Her friendship with her ex-enemies was beginning to grow and grow. Jane and Calamity had kept their vow to never reveal Domino's vendetta against them. Besides, the two had let bygones be bygones. Domino had once again become one of Giovanni's favorite assistants. This proved to her that violence, rage and especially murder were never solutions to problems concerning ones rank in the crime syndicate. In time, the Blue Roses would be teamed with the Black Tulip. But for now, members of Team Rocket were given a long summer holiday before they were put back to work. It was a much-needed break from the hard work they had all done. Even Giovanni fled to the islands for an island getaway. They were all living for the moment, and it felt spectacular.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt July 16, 2002 


End file.
